Morgoths Adventures
by VashTheVoiceless
Summary: Morgoth is one of the most powerful men of all time in the LOTR universe, He was locked away in purgatory until the gods let him out, Under one condition, He goes to school and change his evil ways.
1. The Beginning

Morgoth awoke within his castle of malice, he rubbed his eyes and stood up and loosely put on his robe. He checked his clock next to his bed; it was 6:23 AM. "Butler! Prepare my breakfast and have it delivered to the dining room!" His voice boomed across the house. The sound of something falling could be heard, most likely the Butler.

Morgoth walked across his room and opened his closet, the doors flew open and many clothes were revealed, he picked a dark red plain T-shirt and a pair of dark red trousers, he flew his newfound clothes with great flail, he strolled to the next room and saw his armor on a stand. He grabbed the pure black armor with spikes on the shoulders, again with great flail.

He sighed with victory as his armor is on. He darted out of the room and the next until he reached the dining room where his breakfast was being prepared. He smiled as the final touches of his favorite breakfast were being made. "Your breakfast is ready, Master" the Butler said to Morgoth, and then bowed, walked away into the next room. Morgoth sat in his chair and stared at his beautiful breakfast. Bacon, a peanut butter sandwich, more bacon, even more bacon, and as a final, Bacon. And as a drink, a glass of Mango Coca-Cola that he imported from Fiji fizzing next to him, He savored every sip and bite. After awhile he finally was finished with his breakfast. He glanced at the antique clock above the doorway to his room, it was 7:26. He quickly realized that he had to go to school at 7:30. He threw the napkin he was using straight up in the air and ran out the door shouting, "Butler! Bring the ca- Nevermind, ill get there myself!"

He burst through the door breaking it into many splintering pieces, some sticking into the ground, he ran to his non-trusty dark red bike and did a front flip onto it, he brought down his feet with maximum force and went so fast he broke the sound barrier. He was now speeding towards the school faster than sound when he managed to see the school in the distance, squinting his eyes he jumped off the bike and rolled towards the school, still faster than sound. The bike went spiraling towards the left and hit a pole, the bike exploded and the pole fell near inches away from a fat cat sleeping in the bushes.

Morgoth still rolling at the speed of sound sprang out of the rolling position and landed perfectly in front of the school. Gondor High School… he quickly ran inside and looked at the nearest clock, it was 28 seconds until class, because he was Morgoth, he froze time for 10 seconds and ran upstairs. Time unfroze as he swaggered into his classroom.

"Morgoth! You're just in time for class. Please seat yourself." Elrond said as Morgoth swaggered into the room,

Morgoth just shrugged and slid across the floor and sat in his seat. Class begins… Morgoth slowly doses off when something hard hit him in the back of the head. it was a pebble. Morgoth grabbed the rock, caught it on fire and stealthily threw it back at the snickering dwarf student. The rock hit the said student in the forehead, the pebble hit him with such force that it exploded into little bits as soon it hit his head and knocked the student out. No one seemed to notice.

Class ended and all the students quickly ran out, "Don't forget to read page 123 through 164 of History of Middle-Earth!"

Morgoth shouted, "I lived through it! I'm out!"

Morgoth moonwalked out of the room while drinking a bottle of Cherry Sprite, he threw the empty Cherry Sprite bottle at a students head, perfectly missing the said head and it bounced into the trash bin, the Elf student angrily walked to Morgoth, "Hey! You almost hit me in the head!" Morgoth just slowly started getting closer to the Elf students face. Morgoth was now half an inch away from the student's nose. The student stuttered, "Y-You want some Elvish Bread?" Morgoth smiled and accepted the Elvish Bread. He patted the student on the head and walked away.

Elrond walked out of the classroom over to Morgoth, "Morgoth, I have noticed that everyone else but you is in some sort of group or club, you're not very sociable so you should go join one." Morgoth looked at Elrond with a puzzled/death look, Morgoth simply nodded, as Elrond smiled, and walked away. Morgoth got another Flaming Pebble of Doom and Malice and threw it at the back of Elrond's head, Morgoth froze time right before it hit him and ran back into the classroom and jump kicked the window.

The window exploded from the kicks force and the glass froze in mid air, Morgoth landed painfully onto the ground but quickly recovering, he was slowly getting tired because he was keeping time frozen, he simply unfroze time. Elrond could be heard screaming in pain, most likely because of the rock, Morgoth thought for a moment. Perhaps the first time in his life… should he join a club of some sorts? He pondered that as he walked back into the school. Morgoth decided he would join a club, but which one? He went to the event board to see what clubs he was able to join, the bulletin board read:

_**Lost section**_ l

Lost cat I'm on the bulletin board!

Lost dog

Lost weasel

Lost hobbit

Basketball club try outs today

Dog specializes in roofing

How to mine like a dwarf, Room 207

Elvish Cooking Class

206 Soccer try outs today.

Morgoth thought which one he should join: Basketball or Soccer. He just decided to visit both and then choose. First, he wanted to do basketball.

He got lost a few times but he managed to find the basketball tryouts. Everyone was, well playing basketball. Some of them were good and around 99% of them were bad. Morgoth decided to jump in and show every one how its supposed to be played, he ran out and caught the ball from someone and ran towards the hoop. Morgoth shouted "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" and the ball burst into a bright white light blinding everyone in the room, the light faded and the ball was on fire, flying towards the hoop. as it went through the hoop it surpassed the speed of sound and created a wave of vibrations and either made everyone stumble or fall over. The score counter read 9999. Smiling in triumph Morgoth decided everyone else wasn't good enough for him and he walked straight out of the room, Right before he left as he was walking out he whispered "Rosebud"

Morgoth thought he would try soccer while he was at it.

He soon found the soccer try outs and sat down. Everyone was playing soccer of course. Everyone there absolutely failed at playing it, again he jumped in, pushed a kid over with max force, knocking the poor student out cold, maybe dead, not sure. Morgoth had the ball running at the speed of light towards the goalie, he kicked the ball so hard at the goalie's head that it broke two of his teeth, possibly giving him a black eye and knocking him out, everyone stared at Morgoth as if he shot someone in the face. Morgoth fell down laughing; he threw his Flaming Pebble of Doom and Malice at all the students heads. He kicked the coach's shin and ran away.

End of Chapter one

Next time on Morgoth's Adventures!

Sauron makes an appearance!


	2. Sauron Joins The Party!

Morgoth walked back into the school. Not liking any of the clubs he once again tried to think on what to do next.

Sauron saw Morgoth walking by. "MORGOTH BROTHA!" Sauron ran towards Morgoth, crashing into him, almost being impaled by the spiked shoulder armor. Morgoth was not amused, "Hey Sauron..." Sauron stood up and brought Morgoth with him, "I havent seen you all day man! Where ya been?" Morgoth was friends with this... Thing.. But Sauron was a good boy, most of the time. "Well i have been winning at everything, like always." "Awesome brotha! So you wanna hit the Elvish Ice Cream shop a little later?" "Why not go now? Schools out and I am in need of frosty cream of ice" They high-five eachother and run out of the school.

Morgoth realized that he destroyed his bike on the way to school. So he had no way of getting to the shop, "Sauron, I broke my bike on the way here, do you have a way to get there?"

"Yeah brotha! I got my... actually... I walked today.."

Morgoth had an idea, He stepped out into the road, Stopping a biker. Then proceeding to take said bike, And biker was never seen again. "Here." Morgoth stood on the bike seat. Sauron thought this would be fun, so he also jumped on the bike. Only he stood on the handles. Morgoth brought his foot up above his head and slammed it down on the peddles. The peddles broke as soon as his feet hit them, but not before giving him amazing speed. The two raced toward the ice cream shop. They both saw it in the distance, Then Morgoth had a great idea. "SAURON! GRAB MY HAND" Without hesitating Sauron grabbed his hand. Morgoth threw Sauron at the shop. He landed without much injury. Morgoth then jumped off the bike, screaming, "CATCH ME!" Sauron was still recovering when he said that. Morgoth came flying at Sauron when Sauron held his hands out in attempt to stop Morgoth. They both tumbled down onto the ground.

"Oooww..." Sauron wasnt pleased by the pain. Still on the ground Morgoth threw his hands in the air "WE MADE IT!"

Morgoth then proceeds to grunt and stand up, "Elvish Ice Cream"... As if a cue Morgoth's stomach slightly grumbles.

Sauron, still on the ground, was dragged inside of the Ice Cream shop.

The Witch King was in charge of this little shop, A Nazgul was at the counter. "Welcome to El- Oh, Its you Morgoth.." Sauron threw his hands in the air, "Hey brotha! Don't forget about me!" The Nazgul and Morgoth just roll their eyes. Morgoth walks up to the counter, "I'd like... One scoop of Dark Red Chocolate... And one scoop of Black Mint" Sauron pops up beside him, "And i just want some Gondor Swirl" "Coming right up!" A few moments pass as the two boys wait for their ice cream... Morgoth starts to dose off from the boring wait... "Here ya go! That'll be 4$" Morgoth springs back up, rubs his eyes and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a 5, "Sprinkles." The Nazgul nods and drops some sprinkles all over Morgoth's amazing ice cream, Sauron stares at his own ice cream... No sprinkles...

Sauron whips out a 1 dollar bill and throws it like a ninja star at the Nazgul. The Nazgul catches the dollar with deadpan movements. Not even saying anything the Nazgul drops a bunch of sprinkles all over Sauron's Ice cream. Without even looking at eachother, Morgoth and Sauron high-five.

Afterwards Morgoth and Sauron finish their delicious ice cream, They went outside, Waving to the Nazgul at the counter. "Yo Morgoth, Where you wanna hang now brotha?"  
Sauron playfully nudges Morgoth in the shoulder, "Let's head back to my place, We can play some games or something" Morgoth says as they look back on the broken bike. "Awright brotha, But how we gonna git there?"  
Morgoth looks at Sauron and laughs, "Let us simply walk my friend."  
They then walk home, With little chatter on the way, They eventually reach Morgoth's Castle Of Malice.

Morgoth then opens the door and says "Butler, May you get us some sort of snack?" "Why of course Morgoth" And with that the Butler steps away quickly.

Morgoth nudges Sauron to follow him and they rush into the Living room, There lies a big 60" Tv on the wall, And various game systems.

Morgoth hops onto a large black couch, Sauron follows with a flip next to his brotha. The Butler arrvies with various cookies and chips, and calmly sets them besides the two joking friends. "Thanks brotha" Sauron nods to the butler, and he does the same.

After the butler leaves the room they decide to play Super Smash Bros on the Nintendo 64. Morgoth grabs his controller, Sauron doesnt see another suitable controller in sight. "Here, This is the only other controller" Its a MadCatz N64 controller, "Morgoth Brotha really." Sauron sighs and Morgoth picks two player on Super Smash Bros.

After finishing the intense game of Super Smash Bros. They eat a few snacks, Talking about how eachother did stupid things in the game.

"Awwight brotha, Its been great hanging with ya but i betta get home before dinna is ready" Sauron stands up, And waves goodbye to Morgoth "No problem man, See you later" 

Morgoth decided to play more Super Smash Bros for a while..

Time passed...

Then after playing for a few hours, Switching to different games and such, He felt quite tired from todays events. Morgoth heard a knock on the door.  
He glanced at the clock, 1:00 AM

Morgoth thought to himself, "Who could possibly be here at this hour?"  
Another knock came.  
He stood up and went to the door.  
Morgoth placed his hand onto the doorknob and opened it, To find nobody, As he stepped outside to look further, He felt something underneath his feat, A note.

HTOGROM  
WHITE  
ABODE  
10:00 

Morgoth thought for a moment, He had no idea of any white abodes anywhere, And then he decided he would visit his friend Aaladun, tommorow. Maybe he could help.

Aaladun was quite the knowledgable person, He would sit and read all about history about the world, Trying to put things together here and there to find new discoverys.

As morgoth pondered what the note meant he went off to bed, Removing most of his partly uncomfortable yet effective dark red spiked armor, He soon fell asleep.

Tommorow morning he awoke early, 5:34 AM, After gathering and dressing into his armor, he wrote a note saying he would be back soon, Not to worry his butler.

He then jumped out the window and landed hardly onto the ground, Not much pain had befallen him, But it was quite uncomfortable to lay on the cold dark ground.

After gathering himself he went off to Aaladun's home, It was quite far from town, So he took his duct-taped together Blue Bike.

He quickly rode to Aaladun's home, Peddling fast, Yet quietly. He went off into the slow rising of early morning sun.

After going for what seems like forever he finally reached Aaladun's home, He hopped off the bike, It creaking loudly as the stress of weight finally is gone, He steps up to the house door and knocks.

The door opens with a tall brown man in various colored robes, They were variants of red and orange, setting a nice look for someone like him.

"Ah hello Morgoth, Its been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes it has Aavadun, As much as i would love to hang out with you i need your help."  
Aavadun motions into his house, "Come, We can speak inside, It is very cold outside." 

Inside Aavadun's living room there are many books lined up on the walls, Various paintings also near the fireplace in the middle back wall of the room.

"Ill make some tea, Is that alright?"  
"Yes yes that is fine, thank you." 

Morgoth sits down near the nice hot fire. He sighs, Happy that he is now warm, But confused about the note. Sounds of pots and water being poured can be heard across the rooms. Eventually Aavadun returns with two hot cups of tea.

Aavadun hands Morgoth a glass and sits down across the fireplace in a comfortable chair.  
"So... What is it that you need help with friend?"  
Morgoth drinks some of the delicious tea and pulls out the piece of paper, he then hands it to Aavadun.

Various expressions can be seen upon Aavadun's face. Finally he sets the paper down.  
"It seems as if someone wants to meet you"  
"But who? Where? Its so odd, I dont know anyone who would do this"

To Be Continued…


End file.
